


mamihlapinatapei

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aomine thinks of a time he and kuroko were able to talk with their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> mamihlapinatapei: the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move
> 
> ...which is the definition tumblr gave me, but as with many other untranslatable words/concepts, its meaning may be a little hard to pin down. I've seen it explained as the look two people share when they want to 'exchange' or 'offer' something but being unwilling to make the first move, rather than the meaning referring to romantic feelings. Anyway.
> 
> first completed/posted on tumblr: nov 20, 2012  
> first revised: feb 24, 2013

            It's been awhile since Aomine's seen the sky as dark as it is when he leaves the school.  Despite the time, he doesn't feel like going home yet, so he ducks into the first Maji Burger he sees.  He's got plenty of time to kill so he opts to eat in.  There was no sense in letting his food get cold, after all.  Aomine grabs a table by the window and nearly throws his tray of burgers up in the air at the quiet greeting from Kuroko, already seated there, sipping a milkshake.

            Kuroko hasn’t completely slipped under his radar like that for a long time and Aomine laughs hard for a few moments, embarrassed and incredulous.  He plunks himself down on the seat opposite Kuroko without asking permission to share the table.  Kuroko does not protest.

            Aomine eats his first burger in silence, wondering what to say to Kuroko, but by his second they're still sitting without speaking.  It was starting to get awkward.  He's not sure what to talk to Kuroko about now, wishing Kuroko's expression would be a little less blank, a little more revealing, so he had something to play off on.

            He settles for being obnoxious.  "How's the sex life?"

            Kuroko does not spit out a mouthful of his drink like Aomine had hoped, but he barrels on, anyway, trying to get a reaction.  "Sorry, should I say love life?  Seeing anyone other than your hand?"

            "I am not," Kuroko says.

            "You should look into that," Aomine replies.  "Isn't Satsuki all over you?  Not interested, huh?"

             Kuroko does not answer him.  He only stares at Aomine, unblinking.

             "Tetsu," Aomine says, turning up the impishness.  "Could it be that you're not into girls?"

             Kuroko sighs quietly.

             Aomine's never been good with ambiguity.  The lack of a response is starting to rile him up.  He feels stupid that it does but does not pause to think about why it bothers him.

             He aims for maximum provocation.  "I'll bet you like Kagami like _that_ , don't you?" Aomine asks, hating himself acutely.

             Kuroko takes his mouth off his straw and looks Aomine straight in the eye.  "Kagami-kun's not the one I like, Aomine-kun."

             Aomine's world goes silent for a single, stark moment.

             He's the first to break the stare, looking down, breaths catching a little in his throat.  When Aomine looks up again Kuroko is polishing off the last of his drink and looking at his watch.  "It's getting late, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says, standing up.  "I have to leave."  Their eyes meet.

             Kuroko smiles, just barely.  "I'll see you around."

             After Kuroko leaves, Aomine slumps in his seat, turning Kuroko's words over in his head, trying to piece apart what Kuroko meant.  He thinks of Kuroko's unwavering gaze and remembers how heavy everything had been at that moment – the air, the atmosphere, the weight of Kuroko's stare, his words, his own heart, thudding in his chest.  Everything had been so heavy he had to drop it all and run.

             He takes another breath and closes his eyes.


End file.
